The present invention relates generally to article carrying systems for motor vehicles, and more particularly to the type of system on which various article support or securing members may be adjustably mounted and/or removed.
Article carrying systems in the form of roof or trunk-mounted racks are commonly used on automobiles, vans and other vehicles. Such systems frequently use longitudinally disposed slats directly secured to the vehicle surface to provide a low profile. Such slats have been used to slidably mount various article support or securing members on the vehicle. However, the slats employed in certain existing article carrying systems have suffered from relatively complicated and inaccessible structures. For instance, when an article support or securing member slider has malfunctioned or the slat has had to be cleaned of debris, it has been relatively difficult to access the internal portions of the slat. Additionally, in some cases, the geometries of these slats have forced the load from the articles being carried to be supported entirely by cantilever-type channel structures. These structures are inherently weaker and more subject to distortion or damage under stress.
Furthermore, many prior article carrying systems have embodied the use of frictional forces to limit the movement of the article support or securing members along the slats. These frictional forces are created by a clamping device which applies pressure directly to the slat itself. This type of device is subject to loosening due to vibration or improper initial adjustment which reduces the frictional forces available to inhibit movement of the article support or securing members along the slats.
Accordingly, there has been a need for a low profile article carrying system in which the components of the system are more easily accessible to facilitate cleaning and repair, in which the loads placed on the system are supported in a way which reduces the potential for damage or distortion of the system, and in which the adjustable support or securing members may be more securely locked in position. The present invention fulfills these and other needs.